Roses
by MissSpitfire
Summary: Caroline has had a busy week in the lead up to Valentine's Day, it has been Klaus's mission to help her de-stress now that the weekend has started.


Caroline had just finished work and was walking toward her car looking forward to the weekend ahead of her, however tonight all she wanted to do was run a steaming hot bath and soak the tiredness and pain from her body. The News had been flat out this week with Valentine's Day celebrations around Mystic Falls. Normally the blonde lived for these kinds of things but after the first three days enough was enough.

"Caroline!" the blonde turned and saw Emilia hurrying out of the building after her, the female had short fiery red hair and bright green eyes. She wore a silk pantsuit and a wide smile. "You forgot this," Caroline looked down at the small gift of chocolates she and the rest of her colleagues had been gifted with today. "Happy Valentine's Day,"

"Thanks Emilia, you too," Caroline watched as the fiery haired woman turned and walked back over to her car. Caroline stepped into her vehicle closing the door and kicking her shoes off and just sitting there. Enjoying a moment of silence, a moment where she isn't being rushed off her feet. Briefly she closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of calm before righting herself starting the car and driving off home.

[center]*~*~*[/center]

Caroline pushed her front door open dropping her shoes by the back door along with her handbag pushing the door closed and turning about to speak but her words were silenced when she saw the scene that lay out in front of her. Scattered around the walk way were candles burning brightly giving off a faint, sweet aroma, and decorating the wooden floorboards were an arrangement of coloured rose petals. A smile spreads across her face as she follows the trail.

As she walks along she sees and envelope with her name on it, reaching out she grabs it before opening it.

[i]Caroline Love,

I know how busy you have been so please follow the petals and allow me to help you de-stress.

~Klaus[/i]

Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as she looked at the direction the petals were heading. She kept a hold of the note as she followed the trail knowing exactly where it was heading. She came to a door without stopping she pushed it open and sighed happily.

"You're too good to me," she whispered knowing full well that he would be able to hear her. Closing the door behind her she slid her dress and underwear off before stepping into the steaming water, bubbles enveloping hers candles burned brightly sending her into a relaxed state of mind.

"You look relaxed," Caroline's eyes opened at the sound of his voice, he stood in the door way dressed in a pair of jeans that hung rather low on his hips and nothing else, the female's eyes wandered over his chest taking in his tattoos and toned body.

"I am now… thank you babe."

Klaus walked toward the tub before kneeling down so his face was only inches from hers. His light eyes scanned over her face a smile spread across his face. Klaus knew he would have to do something for Caroline she had been run down all week so he had decided to treat her. It being Valentine's Day was just a bonus.

"This isn't all I have for you though Love," he couldn't help the laugh that fell from his lips at the way she arched her brow suggestively.

"Oh come on, please, it is a great stress relief." Caroline whined.

"I didn't say we couldn't but that was not the main thing." he paused reaching out he cupped her cheek in his hand feeling the smoothness of it as she leant into it.

"Join me," it wasn't a question.

"How can I say no?" with that Klaus straightened up and stepped out of his jeans, Caroline's eyes scanned over all of him drinking him in completely. He was glorious there was no denying it. Moving in the bathtub she made it so there was room for her boyfriend. Once he was in comfortably she leant back against him loving the way his arms wrapped around her.

The two didn't talk about much instead they chose to enjoy each others company in silence. The two stayed in there until the water started to cool and the bubbles had vanished and it was then they decided it was time to get out.

"Come with me," Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and the two exited the bathroom. They were both wrapped in towels but clothes were the last thing on Klaus's mind he simply wanted to give her the gift he had bought her. "Stay there," he called over his shoulder before he began to rummage through one of the kitchen drawers. Once he found what he was searching for he turned.

"I once said to you that I would take you wherever you wanted to go…" he began holding up the two tickets to Rome. "And I thought now would be the perfect time to start."

Caroline was in awe, she didn't know what to say, she watched as Klaus walked back to her pressing the tickets into her hands. Automatically she opened them and looked at the destination. Her light eyes flicked back up to the Originals.

"This… This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it because we leave tomorrow."

"Wait… what?" she stammered, "but work…"

"It has all be taken care of Love," Caroline's eyes darted between the tickets and her boyfriends before she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug thanking him not able to contain her excitement. "Yes well… I had made a beautiful meal but I think we should skip that and pay more attention to pressing matters," he began to train his hand down the curve of her spine sending shivers through the blonde vampire's body. He grabbed the material of her towel and yanked. It fell away easily leaving her standing completely exposed. "What do you think?"

"I couldn't agree more," Caroline stated pressing her lips to his in a fiery kiss as he wrapped her legs around his waist and led her to the bedroom where more rose petals were scattered.

"Happy Valentine's Day Love," he mumbled against her lips before the two fell onto the soft mattress of their shared bed.

 **A/N: A new One shot involving one of my favourite pairings, Klaroline, something cute and fluffy for Valentine's Day.**


End file.
